What Are You Doing Here?
by remuslives
Summary: Who will Charlie dream of under the influence of Patended Daydream Charms? Hermione, of course. Birthday fic for SBlackisi! One-shot.


**Happy Birthday to Sblackisi! You're awesome and I'm sorry this is so late.**

"Go ahead, take them," Fred insisted, shoving the boxes into his brother's chest.

"They're guaranteed," George added, pushing Charlie towards the door.

"Nothing like it."

"Except the real thing, of course."

"Which we've heard you haven't had much of."

"Not going to ask why."

"Just don't say you're in love."

"Because that's bollucks."

"You can fool Mum."

"And Bill."

"But you can't fool us."

"Or Dad, mind you."

"Alright already," Charlie complained as he was shoved out of the twins' shop, his arms loaded with Patented Daydream Charms. "Pushy gits," he mumbled to himself.

Giggling to his left brought his head around to see three Hogwarts girls eyeing his armload of pink boxes.

"It's not, I didn't buy these. The twins, they-" But he gave up explaining as the girls erupted into peals of laughter, leaning on each other as they squeezed passed him into the store.

"Yeah, that's right," he called after them, annoyed. "Can't get my rocks off without them."

"Well, that's a shame."

Charlie spun back to the side to see Hermione grinning at him.

"Hermione!" he squeaked and cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up a few things for Harry."

"Right; for his birthday?"

She nodded and eyed his packages. "And you?"

"Oh, nothing. I just stopped in on my lunch hour. Visit with my brothers, you know."

"Mhm." She smirked at him.

"Oh these? No, no, they gave them to me. I didn't ask for them. What I said to those girls…that wasn't true. I just- they were staring at me. I don't really-"

Hermione started laughing. "Don't worry about it." She patted his shoulder on the way through. "Those things really are great, by the way."

Charlie watched as she disappeared inside. Embarrassed, he disapparated back to the new dragon reserve he was training at and straight to his cottage. He piled all the little pink boxes into his beside drawer.

Man, he hated to be embarrassed. That was one of the benefits of working on a dragon reserve, a limited number of females. And the few that he did see on a regular basis, didn't give a rat's fart what he did or didn't do with a bunch of daydream charms.

Irritated, he left his home and headed back to he dragons' cave.

Later that night, Charlie lie unsleeping in bed, staring at his desk. Groaning, he gave up and rolled to pull out one of the boxes. He grimaced at the cheesy pictures flaunting themselves, and read the instructions.

Snorting at himself, he popped the chew into his mouth and relaxed against his pillows. Slowly, his vision started to blur out of focus as a new image filled his mind, that of Hermione.

She laughed at the boxes in his arms. But, this time, Charlie tossed the charms aside and grabbed her by the arms. The laughter stopped, but still she smiled at him. He spun so that her back was against the display window, but all of the people were gone.

Free of curious eyes, he leaned in to press their lips together, pleased when she eagerly returned the kiss. Her hands tugged on his shirt until it came off and was dropped to the street. In a rush, he ripped her blouse off, excited that she wore no bra. In moments, his trousers were gone, along with her shirt.

Charlie moaned, enjoying her hand for a minute. Before long, he could no longer wait; he gripped her thighs and lifting her up.

Her short nails bit into his shoulders. Hermione's head dropped back as she keened, long and loud. Her body clamped down on him, triggering his own release.

Panting, Charlie rested his cheek on her breasts and she chuckled again, stroking his sweaty hair.

Groaning, he blinked as his bedroom came back into focus. He reached a hand down in the darkness. Closing his eyes, he remembered the very realistic dream, letting it all replay in his mind. Finally, the taste of Hermione's flesh still on his tongue, he completed with a satisfied grunt.

Several days later, Charlie left for his childhood home, to share dinner with his family.

"Oh, Charlie, I've missed you," Molly greeted, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"I know, Mum." It had only been a week since his last visit, but he indulged her. It was, in fact, part of the reason he chose to join the team in Scotland, training new dragontamers.

"Let him breath, Mum," Bill said gently, pulling her away.

"Oh, he can breath just fine, always been a strong boy." But she kissed both of their cheeks and shooed them inside. "Charlie, we need you in the backyard."

"On my way." He headed straight out the back to Ron and Harry's sides. "Hello boys."

"Not all of us are boys, you know," Ginny corrected, approaching them with Hermione.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Charlie asked way too loudly.

"Er…helping setup for dinner." She eyed him strangely.

"Oh! Right, of course. Dinner, yeah," he mumbled, feeling like an idiot.

"Are you alright?" She pressed a palm to his cheek, then the back of her hand to his forehead. "You feel fine, but you're all flushed. Maybe you should just sit down and relax; we can handle this. We're almost done anyhow."

"Fine, I'm fine." But he let her lead him to a tree stump to sit on.

"How you feeling, Charlie?" Fred asked, exiting the Burrow.

"Yeah, you look a little flustered," George added, grinning at him.

"You did this," Charlie hissed as Hermione walked away. "What'd you do? I can't get that dream out of my head!"

"Well, that don't sound healthy."

"Maybe, you should talk to someone, Mate."

"Or shag her," Fred whispered, watching the girl wave her wand.

"Or, if you're too scared, take another charm."

"Oh, because I'm sure that would help." He grabbed George's shirt but closed his eyes when her laughter reached his ears.

"You've got it bad," Fred laughed.

"Reverse it," he threatened.

"Don't work like that. You're the one that made Little Miss Prefect your dream girl."

"Yeah, we would never have thought of Granger."

"Why not?"

They looked at each other and shrugged, answering together, "Because she's Granger."

Charlie groaned. "What do I do?"

"It was just a dream, Brother."

"Albeit, a very vivid dream, but still just a dream."

"Ignore those delicious muggle jeans and forget her."

"Go out and get laid."

"Do something."

"Or shag her oversized-brains out."

"Whatever works for you."

They left him standing and made their way over to said girl and made her laugh, which went straight to Charlie's groin. What a mess.

All through the meal, he kept staring at her, imagining her nude.

"Oi, Charlie!" Ron elbowed his side. "Pass the potatoes."

"Right, sorry."

"And quit staring," he grumbled under his breath.

For the rest of the night, he kept his eyes down and mouth shut. If Ron had noticed his attention, he was being entirely too obvious.

"Charlie, could I have a word?" Hermione asked once everyone had retired to the lounge.

Groaning inwardly, he nodded and followed her up to Ginny's old room.

She shut the door and turned to him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because first, you were staring at me and now you're avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

He opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say.

"Is it because of that day at the shop?"

His mouth went dry. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Charlie, I was only taking the mickey; I thought you knew that. They've shoved embarrassing stuff at me before, too. And I know you didn't mean what you said to those girls, either. Please don't be angry with me."

"No, I'm-I'm not angry." He finally looked at her; her brow was all scrunched up with worry, her hands knotted nervously together. "I'm sorry; I was just embarrassed. You saw me with all of those things and… Sometimes I forget how to interact with women. We don't see many on the Reserve, you know." He paused awkwardly. "Forgive me?"

"Of course!" She smiled and threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I'm so relieved to have that sorted." She kissed his cheek and left the room, stopping on the stairs. "You coming?"

"Yes," he answered a little raggedly, following her back down to rejoin his family.

That night, Charlie lay in bed, thinking of his conversations with his brothers, and with Hermione. Groaning, his eyes were drawn to the bedside table.

"What's wrong with me?" he growled. Irritated, but randy, he grabbed a box and popped the candy into his mouth.

As reality faded out, he was transported back to Ginny's room, alone with Hermione.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you're all the way over there, when we should be on the bed."

He grinned and grabbed her in a tight embrace, lips trailing down her body as he ripped her clothes away. "I can remedy that." He tossed her, naked, to the bed, tearing his own clothes off, before joining her.

"Now what will I do with you?" She laughed, positioning her breasts above his face.

Charlie greedily kissed one as she began to fade.

"No! No," he yelled sitting up in his own bed.

"Charlie?" she called from his doorway.

"Hermione?" He blinked a few times; not sure the charm had worn all of the way off. "What are you doing here?"

Her eyes trailed down to his shirtless, sweaty chest. "Fred and George. They said you wanted to see me. Wouldn't say why, just that I'd have to wait and see."

"Those wankers."

"Did you need something or should I go?"

Breathing heavy with his arousal, he decided it was time to act. He stood quickly, before he lost his nerve and strode to where she stood, wide-eyed and hesitant. Not waiting for her to prepare, he moved in immediately for a kiss, sliding his lips along hers.

After a moment's hesitation, she kissed him back, opening her mouth to his seeking tongue, gliding hers along it. Her arms wrapped around him as he scooped her up, carrying her to his bed. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse, nipping at her throat.

"You're real this time, aren't you?"

"I am," she whispered huskily. "And I can assure you, you won't be needing these anymore." She tossed the crushed pink box to the floor, wrapping her legs around his hips.

"I was hoping for that. Although, they really are excellent."

**The End. **

**Hope you liked it, don't forget to review! Thanks guys.**


End file.
